A Nightmare of Their Fantasy Chapter 1: Miramoto?
by Somedays Butterfly of Hope
Summary: Chapter 1: Miramoto? The name's... Hart. Dae Hart.


Chapter 1: Miramoto? The Name's... Hart. Dae Hart.

_"Everything in life happens for a reason", or so my father would say. But if you asked me it was more like, "Everything in life happens because you let it." I never really believed in fate. If someone told me to sit and lie down for no reason, i would stand. Was this why I was the only one fighting against what was inevitable? It killed me to see people I love submit to this. _

"Scream echoed upon scream. The entire village was pitch black, the lanterns switched off on every porch. The dark of the night was to hide away the "Chosen One". One? Why only one? Everyone else was subjected to death. We were sentenced to pain, suffering, loss, and eventually death. Our executioners were them, the vampire clan, lead by the Shima family, or whatever they called "family". Not only could we take on this clan of blood seeking demons,we built a bouquet next to the sign that read, "Welcome to Miramoto Villa". A magic barrier, a protective precaution, was taken down, and everything was striped open, minus the entrance into the mountain itself. It's secrets would only be open to the "Chosen survivor" years later, when they felt the time was right. Nothing was right about this. We got a prophecy, and now we go willingly to the graves. Nothing was right. It was a nightmare all around me.

Vampires were demons. They had incredible speed, unmatched strength, and were all linked. Like the perfect pack of wolves, blood-thirsty wolves. They lived in their own cities and besides tonight it was rare to see them, but now they infested the streets.

My footsteps were hard against the dirt road as I ran through the dark road, avoiding every main street legs shook as I ran. I was a terrified little girl. Never will I forget the fear. A sound snapped and I shuddered, tears took over on my cheeks. A door opened behind me, and I took hiding behind the hard wood of their porch. There they were, the murders. My heart was pulsing so fast. I couldn't even relax the tension in my fingers, shaking out of fear.  
"Not even a fight. It's like a free meal. Whatever the king did, this is fantastic. We should do this more often.", a female demon spoke.  
"Their blood is twice as rich. It's a shame to let it all die out like this. Let's hurry before it's gone."  
The footsteps advanced closer and closer. I clutched at my crystal, it was a shade of light blue, and given to me at birth. It was the symbol of the Miramoto family. Most of the villager's crystals started off white. It was said when they fused with something they changed colors. The one that was wrapped around my neck, was one that had belonged to someone before and had already changed its color. It belonged to an Ancient of our clan. Of course, no one knew why it was blue, but that it was. It hadn't really occurred to me how much responsiblity it gave me.  
I had only wished I was stronger, wanting to stop this mess on my own if I needed, but I wanted to definitely stop it. However, I only moved my body closer to the porch, scared and utterly helpless. There was no way they weren't going to notice me. They were blood detectors, and they were getting closer.  
"Hey!", yelled a voice in the other direction. "New orders. Section B is cleared out and there is more blood in section D."  
Suddenly, it seemed to click something in the pair and they were suddenly gone, probably lost in the lust of blood to let their senses kick in.  
Home. That was all I wanted. To take my parents and leave. The fact they mentioned the village by sections didn't really click with me then, but it was definitely planned.  
I took off running. Nothing felt better then the feeling of relief I got, when I saw my house. I latched open the door and broke this death-filled silence.  
"Vampires! Mother! Father! They are here." I found them in their room. They weren't scared but smiled these fake illusions. My mother was there in my father's lap, holding each other.  
"Dae! Hunny we know. Come sit over here, and don't be afraid. Dae, we love you so much. We just wish we could have given you more", the voice of my mother never seemed so relaxing and crude at the same time .  
"Sit?! We have to go! We have to leave now! No one is doing anything. The barrier is down, no one...". My eyes burst out into more tears.  
"Hunny. This is our fate.", She spoke.  
"Everything's for a reason, Dae. I am sorry you have to be taken like this, but don't be afraid", then the fake smile, that horrible smile, appeared on my father's lips.  
"No!"  
The door flew open in the kitchen, crashing against the wall. The handle was obviously smashed, and fell onto the floor into pieces. I tugged at their arms. "We have to go!", But they wouldn't move.  
The foot steps were slow, and I forced the closet door open and hid away, closing the door behind me again. My face was stinging with tears. Nothing made sense to me, I was too lost in the fear to think, to speak, to even move right. I don't know why I felt that the closet was any safer then standing in the open, but I held my hand firmly to my mouth, to keep the silence.  
The door opened to the room and in walked the grim reapers. The couple only kissed each other and smiled, warm in an embrace. Their eyes sparkled with love.  
"Good afternoon, Mr. Shima and young Mr. Shima", my father was the first to speak. Fate seemed sealed. My parents gave into it, brave but so foolish. Even now I believe so. I, their six-year old daughter, hid away from fate, inside of a closet. In the end, fate would catch up with me. After it killed and ate my parents, it would come and kill me.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Hart. I am glad to see you. I made sure to save this house for myself", the larger vampire spoke. His young son stood by his side, rather shy. The features of the male vampire were well known. This was no other than the king himself, the King of the Vampires.  
My parents were something special to the village. They weren't old enough to be called "elders" but were giving and everyone relied on their hard work. They were two strong individuals and I, was the coward of a daughter. If I ever got out of this, I was going to change and become so strong, as to have means to make every vampire pay. Every last demon was going to die.

"We thank you for the honor of the visit." my father would say. What the hell kinda answer was that? What was this, vampire worship? The fear was turning into anger, caused by the willing submission to such a stupid prophecy.

"I would like to thank you for providing us with the perfect meal. It is honorable for you to die for your beliefs", the King spoke and instantly tore their crystals from around my parents necks. It was over. "Sadly, your beliefs were mistaken I'm afraid."

"We die for the next generation of Miramoto to begin again, our eldest told us so," my father replied.  
The king laughed, "I used your eldest, there was no such prophecy." My parents gave their beliefs away for doubt and I closed my eyes. My parents uttered no scream as they died. When the sound stopped I tried to regain what i could to control the shaking, but it was useless. I was definitely next. Then the king spoke to his son.  
"The last one. Be sure to take care of her. I want no survivors. None." And he was gone. Was this fate? Was the prophecy real or not? Either way my parents died, never able to full believe in what they died for. Would i be next? All i had to do was take the young one, could I do that? Surely it was more likely then taking on the king himself.  
The boy turned towards the closet and I peeked out a crack through the door. I caught a color in his eyes. They were golden but brighter then gold, and they stared at me. He stared for a while and eventually I opened the door slowly. I was attracted. His eyes weren't red with thirst, they were glistening with regret.  
I stepped out slowly, ready to attack if he attacked. I stared at him and made my way to the window. I didn't feel as afraid. I was tense but more focused on survival at this point. The young boy, on the other hand, just stood and watched. He took a step towards me then stopped, hesitant. It seemed like he didn't want to frighten me more then I already was.

He seemed to have made up his mind about something and he spoke in a soft voice, "You better hurry. The vampires will come after you. I don't want to hurt you. I'll find a way for you to get away". I stared at him, rather dumbfounded. After a couple seconds i realized IT had talked. He was a creature that looked human, spoke human, but was not human.

"Miss, you need to hurry. My father will come back looking for me. He can't find you here." He spoke softly so the other vampires wouldn't hear. He took one more step closer. It was a trick. It had to be right?

"Wha.. What do you want with me?", I muttered.

"Nothing. You should hurry. Go down to the river bend, follow it out that way." He stared. Those eyes pierced through me, I was barely able to focus on what he had said. Was he trying to help me?

"Go!" He was fast, his nails had scratched along my arm. My blood trailed down and and something flickered in his eyes. I was so dead. He was putting the blood on himself and before he could get refocused on me, I made my escape. When I flicked my wrist, the crystal had glowed and magic had the window pushed up instantly. "Escape", my instancts told me, "Just escape."

I jumped out of the window and flicked the window closed behind me, making a quick exit behind the house. The vampire may not be trustworthy, but the river seemed like a good idea. The presence of water, made it feel more save, knowing I could manipulate it to my will if need be. Would it be strong enough to hold off a pack of vampires? Probably, not. But it did help against my protection in some ways, and it was outside of the villa. If i was a blood thirsty vampire, I wouldnt even bother with taking guard.

Everything I knew as a child growing up, was in this village. A village that grew father and farther away from me, as I ran. There was no turning back to a comfy home, no family to even go back to. Whoever this "Chosen One" was, I hoped it was not me. If i made it out alive, I wanted someone to go back to. "

****

"So...What happened then? Did you make it out?" I looked over at my friend, and laughed.

"Very funny, Kaneda." Kaneda Shotaro, was one of my rather short list of whom I would call trust worthy friends. "Would you have wanted me to die?"

" Nah, then I wouldn't have anyone to train with, day in and day out." He jumped up into a tree branch and sat down on it. He told me once it made him feel stonger, as he looked down on me. "So this is why you refuse to go with me? Cuz your scared of some vampires?"

"No! I am not scared of anything, got that!"

"I spent months tracking this down for you, and you want nothing to do with it? Honestly Dae, sometimes I wish you were a man I would knock some sense into you."

"Fine, I'm in. Even though I know this little adventure has nothing to do with my wants," I replied.

"So.. our wants collide. You get what you want, and I get what I want. Seems like a fair trade if you ask me."

"You mean steal right.. a fair steal?"

"Exactly, grave robbing a haunted place. Whats more exciting? So.. you gonna finish the great escape story?"

"Hm. Sure. I guess."

"Then hurry up, we are lossing day light." Kaneda was always so impatient. I couldnt help but sigh, then continue.

" Alright so I made it to the river right? A feeling of relief came with the sound of the moving water. I was starting to believe that everything was going to be okay, as I had tried to force the thought into my mind. The shaking tension was aweful. Everything was going fine, I was getting farther away, and closer and closer to freedom.

I walked quickly along the bank and stopped for nothing. Sadly, nothing is never that simple.

A small growl appeared behind me and I flinched around. There the demon stood, eyes blood shot and body crouched low. He was ready to spring. I lit my crystal and waited, already focusing on the water next to me."

"Let me guess you, a child, tore him to bits right?", Kaneda spoke.

"Stop interupting!"

"Sorry"

"So... We stood there for a while. I was utterly afraid, and almost as if on cue another one comes to join. He was a lot shorter, and younger. It took me awhile to realize that it was the prince himself. He must have followed me.

"Good Morning Prince Shima. Lovely weather for feeding it is today." the vampires fangs shown from hims mouth.

"Yes... It is."

"Would you like me to kill her for you. Please let me kill her, I only want abit" he would speak.

"She is mine. And you are ruining my hunt. Get out of here. I already claimed this one."

"Female was always your preference. " the older one seemed to sulk about it. "I was given orders that anything out here, was rightfully mine for the taking. Let me have her."

"Touch her and she will be the last thing you see. I told you, she is mine. How dare you even think about stealing from me. Go in the village and get your fill, but you leave her to me," the prince spoke almost hissing his orders.

"Yes, sir," the other vampire said and left quickly probably trying to satisfy his thirst before the whole village was killed before he could have some."

I stood and watched him, and he watched me. I must have been his mouse and I planned to have nothing to do with the cat. I threw up a wall of water inbetween us and froze it instantly. I took off running like I had before, making my way off the mountian that the villa has rested on. I soon found my way making entrance into the forest, and right behind me I could hear the ruffling of the leaves has he landed on each branch. He was stalking me, and I was his prey. Nothing could have saved me.

I just kept running. My legs burned and ached as I ran mile after mile, in pure fear."

"So. What happened when he attacked?", Kaneda asked.

"Your interupting again, and nothing."

"Nothing?"

"No... He never did. He seemed to have lost me or something because after I made it so far away, he seemed to disappear.

"Lost you? Seems unlikely, but he was a young one, he probably found interest in something else to kill, probably one with cooler blood." Kaneda laughed.

"Haha, very funny. I'm not hot-tempered!"

"You seem to be sometimes, but its so cute to see you get so worked up."

"Kaneda! your getting on my nerves."

"Aw..So tell me where does Cho Hana come in all of this?"

"Cho?" I asked, Kaneda was making reference to the butterfly that seemed to follow me everywhere and was currently resting inside of my crystal. "Cho came to me that night. She is a complete spiritual angel or something. She is made out of complete energy or so she tells me. She appeared out of no where, it seemed like. She has been here ever since, she kinda comes off being natural for me now. "

"She probably is the reason the prince never attacked you. She could scare a pack of them away in one glare," Kaneda teased.

"Haha. She isn't that scary."

"For a cute little butterfly that glitters everywhere, she is as scary as hell."

"Be nice. She is like my other side."

"You mean significant other? What? It's not like you can get a boyfriend anyways." I was officially mad.

"Back off will you?!"

"Yeah, sure. So you were like six when this happened right?"

"Yeah, Its been exactly twelve years now"

"Exactly? Then we should celebrate."

"Celebrate what? Death? You want streamers and balloons for that?"

"No... I want to raid your old place. You might have some valuables there that.. ouch.." I ended up throwing a rock at him, it smacked him in the forehead and left a blood mark, as it fell into his lap.

"Knock it off. Let's go your wasting daylight with your stupidity," and I walked off.

"Come'n Dae. I was just joking," Kaneda said and followed after me.

"So.. where's this grave?" Kaneda's face seem to lit up, with excitement.

"This way."

Nothing ever seemed to different. Everything was one adventure after another, and to think I was trying to escape with my life. Nowadays I threw it out in the danger , again and again. But this seemed to be less dangerful then the last couple adventures Kaneda took me on. It was only grave robbing, what could possibly happen?


End file.
